


How to punish you?

by Sunshinecowger



Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: Belts, Dominance, F/M, Hot, Locked up, Lust, Punishment, Sexual Tension, Smut, sex god Marcus, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecowger/pseuds/Sunshinecowger
Summary: Marcus is angry with Abby and ties her up.





	How to punish you?

Abby was pacing the room back and forth.  
The door opened and in walked CeCe.  
“I brought you some water.”  
The woman sat it down on the small night stand.  
“I’m sorry about placing you in the captain’s quarters. She’s out for the weekend and all the interrogation rooms are taken.”  
Abby looked over at the large bed.  
“And I have to be questioned in the only room with a bed.”  
CeCe shrugged her shoulders.  
“Mr. Kane requested it.”  
“hmmmm.”  
Abby crossed her arms.  
“Look Abby, out of all the men who are going to question you, be glad it is Marcus.”  
Abby shot her friend a look.  
“How’s that?”  
CeCe shook her head slowly.  
“I told you not to help out the kids. Marcus told you not too. Just answer his questions. Look, I have to go, I have to take water to all of our guests.”  
Abby let out a harsh laugh.  
“Guests, more like hostages.”  
“I’ll bring you extra food later if Marcus holds you overnight.”  
Cece walked out and locked the door behind her.  
Abby killed time by brushing her teeth, washing her hands and then finally took off her heels and laid across the bed and eventually began to doze off. 

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed when she finally heard the door open. Abby opened her eyes and looked over at the door as Marcus walked through.  
Marcus had on black cowboy boots, blue jeans, a white button up shirt and a black sports jacket. His hair was slicked back. Abby hated that he always had it like that. She remembered when he wore it free of gel and let it fall naturally, it had driven her crazy and yet that was a long time ago.  
Marcus didn’t bother to look at her, he was looking down at a file in one hand while he sipped from the coffee cup in the other.  
“Abby, why can’t you just follow the rules?”  
He looked up at her and froze momentarily.  
She was on her side, her long dark hair flowing around her shoulders, The light pink dress was snug against her especially against her breasts as if the dress was made especially for her. He forced himself to look away. He swallowed hard.  
Marcus grabbed the metal chair that was next to the door and carried it over to the bed. He straddled it as he propped his forearms over the back as he looked down at the file.  
“So, two nights ago you helped Bellamy Blake escape police custody. Is that right?”  
Abby sat up, placed her feet on the floor, stood up and then smoothed out her dress. She once again began to pace the floor.  
“You already know the answer to this.”  
His eyes watched her ass as she walked away from him, he forced himself to look back at the file as she turned and walked back in his direction.  
Abby was sure he had been checking her out.  
He was sure she wasn’t far off.  
There had been several times that they had played this game, this game where she longed for him and he desired her.  
It wasn’t a secret that they wanted each other. It also wasn’t a secret that they would never do anything about it. Not when Jake had been his best friend. They both knew they would betraying the memory of her husband and Jake had all but begged Marcus to keep her safe. Which was probably the reason Marcus was so upset with her now.  
“Didn’t I ask you to make this easy for me?”  
She glared at him as soon as the words left his lips.  
“Make this easy for you, Marcus? You don’t want me to do anything.”  
He stood up and put the chair back against the wall, he set the file down on the nightstand next to his coffee. When he spoke he was angry and controlled. Marcus walked towards and stopped just out of arms length of her.  
“My job is to keep you safe. You have to stay out of this.”  
“Blake never should have been locked up.”  
He ran both of his hands through his hair and then glared at her.  
“I know! I know! I am trying to figure out who is working against us on the inside and I can’t do that if you keep sabotaging me.”  
“Sabotaging you? Maybe if you were working a bit harder!”  
That hit him in a sore spot.  
“And when would I have time, Abby? In between helping with Clarke, working on my cases, this case and protecting you why don’t you tell me when I would have time?”  
Abby’s face flushed, she pointed a finger at him.  
“I never asked you to help with my daughter and I never asked you to protect me.”  
“Your husband asked me to do take care of both of you.”  
She shoved him, her hands on his strong chest.  
“Well, I am telling you that you aren’t to help with us anymore!”  
He looked hurt, she saw it and instantly regretted it.  
“I have covered for you yet again, Abby. I am telling you right now. If you get involved in this again, you will be right back in this room and I am going to make you pay next time. Do you understand?”  
She arched her chin up at him, her eyes glaring.  
“I understand.” 

Three days later she was caught red handed sneaking Raven extra portions of food. And once again CeCe escorted Abby down to the same quarters from a few nights before.  
The bedding had been changed, once again water was given to Abby as she waited.  
“Marcus is in a mood today, Abby. Get comfortable. He may be awhile.”  
“No one else can question me?”  
CeCe shrugged.  
“Marcus made it clear that he was the only one allowed to question you.”  
Abby shook her head.  
“Of course.”  
CeCe left and Abby laid back on the bed, she stared up at the ceiling and waited.  
It felt like hours until Marcus opened the door, stared at her and then slammed it shut.  
The next few moments would shock her.  
Marcus stood staring at her. His eyes dark and heavy.  
His eyes stayed on her as he unfastened his belt, she watched nervously as his hands easily slid the belt from his waist. Abby’s breathing grew heavy right away. Marcus had the belt by the buckle in his right hand and then very quickly he lifted his arm, snapped the belt against the ground all while watching her.  
“Didn’t I tell you not to disobey me, Abigail?”  
She could do nothing except to stare at him and the way his chest was heaving as he slowly began to walk towards hers. His eyes never leaving hers.  
“Oh so now you choose not to talk?”  
And still she didn’t speak. His eyes were torn somewhere between anger and lust.  
“Lay back!”  
He ordered it, Abby still speechless laid back. He climbed onto the bed, Marcus threw one leg over her in order to straddle her. He was hard, she could feel it, she gasped and he didn’t care. Marcus leaned forward and stretched her arms over her head, the electricity ran through her as his hands gripped her wrists. He fastened her wrists together before hooking the belt around the bars of the bedframe.  
"To ensure you don't move." He answered her unspoken question. His chest was pressed against her breasts, their faces so close together that if he so much as moved, their lips would touch.  
Abby could feel his breath against her face. It was sweet, like mint. It wasn’t the first time she smelled his cologne. Only now it was intoxicating. Their eyes stayed locked until the moment he glanced down and clearly stared at her chest, she felt the heat course through her as her nipples grew hard, he knew the effect he was having on her. Slowly his eyes moved back up and met hers again.  
“How should I punish you, Abigail?”  
Abby’s leg suddenly went stiff, she moved her left leg forcing them both to gasp when his hips pushed against her middle as his legs slid in between hers.  
He saw when her eyes went dark with lust. The feel of him hard against her center was almost too much for her to take. Abby half expected him to climb off of her and instead both knew that the second he moved in any direction their middles would touch again and that would make them both crazy.  
Instead he let go of her arms and placed his hands on either side of her, palms down on the bed.  
He bowed his head as he took several deep breaths. Marcus’s plan was to lift himself up and move away from her and then damn it if Abby didn’t roll her hips against his stiffness.  
Marcus couldn’t have hid the moan if he wanted too. His eyes shot open and he stared down at her.  
“Be careful what you start, Abby.”  
“I didn’t climb on top of you, Marcus.”  
He arched his eyebrow  
“You aren’t exactly telling me to climb off.”  
They stared at one another, both wondering what they should do. In the end they met each other in the middle as Abby lifted her head and he lowered his. Marcus held her head in his hands as their lips met over and over again, their breathing quickly becoming quickened. Her body was stretched out beneath his, her breasts firm beneath him, his right hand quickly moving down to take it in his hand as he massaged and reshaped it and his hips were grounding into her making her let out the sexiest moaning sounds he had ever heard.  
“Let me loose, Marcus. Please.”  
He glanced up at the belt and then shook his head.  
“Not just yet.”  
“If we’re going to do this, I want to hold you.”  
“Not yet.”  
And then he lifted her shirt, letting it bunch around her neck. Her breasts were freed to him and he took advantage of that as he lowered his head and took her nipple into his mouth. Abby’s back immediately arched as a loud moan escaped her lips.  
“Jesus, Marcus.”  
His free hand reached between her legs, Abby moved her hips, trying to get his hand closer to where she wanted it.  
“Undo my pants, Marcus. Please.”  
He just kept applying pressure, making her just a little bit crazy.  
Marcus grinned against her other nipple as she was going just a little bit mad. The deviant side of him liked that he had this kind of sexual control over her.  
Abby liked it too. She was turned on by the way he moved, the way he whispered her name and the way his mouth and hands worked.  
“Marcus…….”  
“Hmmmm?”  
“Please……”  
He stared down at her briefly before he unsnapped her pants and yanked them just low enough that he could touch her. Marcus kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth at the same time he slid two fingers into her. They both moaned, her because it felt so good and him because she was already so slick.  
Marcus let his thumb run over the little bud, Abby let out a desperate cry.  
“Please untie me. Oh God, Marcus, please.”  
“I want you to do something first.”  
His eyes were full of lust as he stared down at her.  
“What? Marcus? What?”  
“Admit it.”  
“Admit what?”  
“Admit that you have thought about this.”  
Abby blushed wildly.  
“You want me to admit it?”  
“My hand inside you doesn’t make you blush but admitting it does?”  
He smirked.  
Abby stared up at him.  
“I admit that I have wanted you for a long time. Please untie me.”  
He kept his right hand moving within her as his left reached up and undid the belt.  
“Thank you, Marcus.”  
She put her hands in his hair, something she had fantasied about for a long time, she let her nails run over his scalp.. Abby brought his lips to her own as they kissed as if they may never get enough of one another. The desperate way she kissed him seemed to spur him on. He thrusted his hand in and out of her, their tongues matched the speed of his hand and then she was moaning into his mouth as her body jerked beneath him. He chased the orgasm for her until she was sated.  
Abby quickly unfasted his jeans for him as he yanked hers the rest of the way down.  
When she touched him, he moaned loudly while saying her name.  
He dropped his head against her chest.  
“Abby, that feels so good.”  
She moved her hand to the tip to collect moisture and then slid it back down his shaft again. His body jerked. Marcus gripped her hand as his moans filled the room. He removed her hand, kissed her all while knowing he had to know what it was like to be inside of her and then Marcus thrusted into her. Hearing Abby yell his name was intoxicating. And then she gave him a little smile that somehow made him just a little bit harder.  
Marcus moved slowly and deeply into her over and over again.  
He pushed one of her knees closer to her chest in order to change the angle, making them both yell the others name. Abby clutched his ass in her hands, guiding him.  
He kissed her, a hot, sexy and messy kiss.  
“I knew you would feel good, Abby. So good.”  
“I needed you this way, Marcus.”  
They watched each other and then Abby threw her head back as she clenched around him. Neither cared who could hear them as she cried his name over and over again as he began thrusting faster and deeper and as she was ending her orgasm he was beginning his.  
Abby held his face in her hands and watched his face as he gave into the overwhelming feeling.  
They breathed heavily as they began to come down from the high.  
Abby wasn’t sure what to expect when it was over.  
And then Marcus grazed her cheek with his knuckles.  
“You are amazing, Abby. Absolutely amazing.”  
“No regrets then?”  
“Only if you say this was a onetime thing.”  
He smiled down at her.  
“Just so you're aware, I won’t be saying that at all. In fact if you give me a few minutes, I can prove it.”  
She laughed.  
“Don’t leave my arms then.”  
He kissed her and then laid next to her and pulled her back to him. 

The end


End file.
